


magic eraser

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Mutual Pining, Runaway Appendages, Swearing, eventual date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: How was he supposed to know the damn thing would actually erase her hand?Well, noteraseexactly…But to hear her talk, it’s close enough.





	magic eraser

**Author's Note:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Darcy Lewis April Fool’s Crack Challenge 2019** _
> 
> _Day 5: A Literal Eraser_

“Loki. Do I need to hire a babysitter for you or something?” Darcy asked, reaching over and gingerly taking the blinking black and green device from his hands.

He’d never seen anything like this piece of tech before, but if he had to guess, he’d say it had something to do with Dr. Foster’s ever-changing star charts. “I know Janey’s got some shiny blinkies, but you really have to learn to control yourself, babe,” she continued, safely placing the piece of tech out of his reach.

Well, not  _ really _ . He could have it if he wanted. That was the point, wasn’t it? He liked irking Darcy Lewis.

All in all, he’d call what he had for Foster’s lab assistant a ‘mixed attraction’. A general fondness with a side of liking the way her voice sounded when she was annoyed.

“Who do you think they’d task with looking after me?” he pondered aloud, leaning over on the counter and cupping his chin in his hand as he gazed over at Ms. Lewis expectantly. “Do you think they’d hire some security officer to subdue me with brute force, or do you think they’d ask  _ you _ ?”

She frowned a little and looked at him. He liked the way her forehead wrinkled just between her eyebrows. “Knowing Jane, she’d ask me. She knows you can’t stand being told what to do, and by someone so clearly your inferior, all the better. Or worse. Whichever.” Her frown had disappeared by the time she’d finished talking, a triumphant little quirk in her smile tugged the corners of her mouth instead. He liked the corners of her mouth as well, so let her have her triumph.

“You believe yourself to be my inferior?” he drawled.

“No. I think I’m pretty hot shit. But I happen to know you don’t agree,” she countered. “So like… if it bothers you, I’m game.”

He smirked slightly. If she only knew exactly what he thought of her. ‘Hot shit’ didn’t begin to cover it.

“Go speak to Dr. Foster, then. If it would bring you such pleasure to boss me around.”

Color rose in her cheeks and she glanced down at her laptop instead, stammering something about talking to Jane later if he didn’t stop his nonsense.

As adorable as her blushing and stammering were, he already had his eye on another item from Jane’s workstation.  This one looked relatively harmless. And if it urged Ms. Lewis to speak with Jane about his lack of supervision, all the better. He would simply adore more time spent in Darcy’s company.

He pushed up from the empty counter and sauntered over to the table, making sure to ease his feet down on the floor as quietly as he was able. Too quiet for Darcy’s Midgardian ears, at any rate.

Scooping up the device, he turned it over in his hands. “What does this do?” 

“Seriously dude? You can’t even wait five minutes before you’re back on your bullshit?” She made a grab for the object, and he tossed it easily to his other hand, holding it behind his back so she had to reach around him.

He smirked. “Surely you’ve seen Dr. Foster use it before?”

“No, actually. I haven’t seen that one in action. So for all I know, it blows up planets. Please. Give it back to me before it Alderaans us into oblivion.”

Grinning, he held it just out of her reach. “Surely she wouldn’t have something such as  _ that _ in her possession. Just lying around for me to find.”

Darcy pursed her lips and jumped up, grabbing for the device in her left hand. He’d let her have it in just a moment. “Whatever. Just give it back, dude.”

“Since you asked so nicely--” he began, stopping short when her thumb and forefinger grabbed it, pressing against the front panel. Darcy screamed loudly a split second later when her hand disappeared.

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!” she screeched, grabbing the sleeve of her sweatshirt and yanking it up to reveal a bare wrist. She turned it towards her face and immediately turned a horrible shade of puce. “OH MY GOD!” She wavered on her feet and Loki dropped the device on the table and slipped an arm around her, catching her just in time.

He peered at her wrist, seeing exactly what had made her queasy. Her hand was gone, that much he knew already. But, in its wake was a neatly sliced wrist. Not a wound, per se. There was no blood gushing. The flesh around it wasn’t angry or inflamed. It simply looked like he was peering through a window at her bone and circulatory system.

“Are you in pain?” he asked, frowning before lifting her up and onto the counter in front of him.

“No… no? Am I in shock, FRIDAY?”

“Your heart rate is increased, Ms. Lewis, and you seem to be in a slightly panicked state. But otherwise, you seem fine. I’ll continue to monitor your vitals just in case? Is that okay?”

“Yes, that’s fine,” she said absently, suddenly realizing she was still in Loki’s embrace. She stepped to the side, swallowing thickly as she reached for one of the rolling stools.

“How does it feel?” he asked, nodding down to her wrist. “Are you certain you’re not in pain?”

“No, I don’t feel any different… it’s like nothing’s wrong… like my hand’s still there… oh my god, is this what phantom limbs feel like?”

Loki frowned. “I’m sure I have no idea. What sort of… sensation do you have in the fingers??”

“My entire hand… the one that’s gone? It feels... “ She frowned, closing her eyes. “It feels like it’s crawling.”

“Your skin?”

“ _ No _ . My hand. My fingertips are on something hard. It’s moving. Like it’s walking. Like ‘Thing’ from the Addams’ Family.”

“You’re delirious…” he concluded, making to carry her to the med bay and alert the staff. He’d no sooner taken a step towards her than she stopped him.

“No. I mean it… Let me see if I can…” She frowned, deep in concentration.

A rapping sounded across the lab.

“There!” she said triumphantly. “That was me.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed as he took a few steps towards the sound. “Do it again.”

The rapping continued and Loki darted off in the direction from whence it came. Darcy hopped off the table and followed him.

Once he’d reached the far wall, where the sound seemed to be originating, he knelt down, listening to a peculiar rustling and alternating raps until one of the large silver vents near him burst open and Darcy’s hand skittered out onto the floor.

Or at least, he assumed it was Darcy’s. He wasn’t aware of any other rogue appendages running around the labs, but he wouldn’t put it past these people. This one had lovely teal painted fingernails and a silver ring, so he was almost positive it was hers.

Loki jumped back and Darcy shrieked. “Grab it! Loki! Grab my hand!”

“If you insist,” he teased, taking off after it, but the little bugger was too fast.

Darcy jumped up on the countertop, eyes scanning the floor and yelling directions for him. Badly. 

“IT’S BY THE THING! It’s over by the red blinky lights! The red blinky lights!”

“Where  _ is _ that?” he countered.

“Never mind! THE DOOR! THE DOOR!” She yelped, pointing not to the front door, but the supply closet.

The hand leaped up and grasped the handle, opening it and running inside.

Loki quickly shut the door and spun, holding it closed. “There aren’t any vents in there, are there?”

“Just the one on the door that ventilates the space,” she replied.

“No others?”

Darcy glanced up at the ceiling. “FRIDAY? Are there any heating or cooling ducts that lead into this closet?”

“No. The only way in or out is through the door,” Stark’s A.I replied automatically. Loki was slightly jealous, the A.I wouldn’t speak to him unless he tried to go somewhere he shouldn’t.

“Good. It’s trapped. Now, help me barricade the door…” Darcy hopped down off the counter and shed her hoodie as she placed her attached hand on a rolling file cabinet with locking wheels.

Loki took care of that one and one other for good measure, starting to roll them both towards the closed supply closet. He was at least partially responsible for her runaway hand, and he had two working ones attached to his wrists, so it was the least he could do.

But of course, at that precise moment, Jane and Thor reappeared in the doorway. Loki’s stomach dropped. Having to explain this to his brother was bad enough. But Dr. Foster might slap him again.

He glanced over at Darcy, who, unprompted, jammed her hand into a nearby bag of potato chips just as they approached. An odd feeling swept through his abdomen. Almost as if he were falling from a great distance. Without the hard landing.

“What are you two up to?” Thor asked, warily reaching out to wave his hand over Loki’s shoulder, slapping him in the process. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Just some redecorating,” Darcy said, hand still in the chip bag. “And eating chips.”

Jane and Thor gave them some odd looks but continued over to Jane’s main work area.

There was a clatter from the bottom of the door as the grated opening at the bottom of the door came crashing out onto the floor.  Loki half expected Jane to start screaming as Darcy had, but nothing happened. 

Perhaps the hand had remained in the room after seeing Thor out here.

If it could see. It was only a hand after all. Perhaps it sensed things. A soft tugging on his pant leg soon answered that question, however.

His eyes went wide as Darcy’s runaway hand crept its way up the back of his leg. He glanced over at Darcy, who was also wide-eyed. “Sorry,” she mouthed, shrugging slightly as it moved over the back of his thigh and up over the swell of his rear.

He shifted slightly and reached back to grab it, to perhaps stop it from feeling up Thor next, but when he turned to look for it, he saw nothing. Instead, he felt something tap his shoulder.

“Um… Loki. You seem to have an extra…  _ hand _ ,” Thor replied, looking with a bemused expression as Ms. Lewis’ hand tapped once more on his shoulder.

“Don’t just stand there, help me catch it!” Loki growled.

Darcy squealed. “Be gentle, Thor, it’s my hand!” She pulled her wrist out of the chip bag and Thor, without missing a beat, grasped the rogue hand tightly. It slipped from his grasp into Loki’s, who laced his fingers and held it tight.

“If you wanted to hold Darcy’s hand, you only need to ask her, brother!” Thor joked with a wink.

Loki sighed heavily, seriously struggling to not hold the hand too tightly, but also to keep it from bursting free once more.

“Darcy, how even…” Jane asked, reaching for the exact device that had caused the issue in the first place. “You cannot mess with my spacial modifier… it’s not one hundred percent working correctly!”

“No kidding!” Darcy exclaimed. “It sent my hand rogue.”

Jane sighed. “Yeah, mine takes a nap whenever I try to use it. Makes it easy to reattach, but I can’t ever get anything done. Apparently, yours runs through the walls and gropes Asgardians. I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Darcy shrugged. “What can I say? I have a type.” She winked at Loki and he felt that same sweeping feeling once more. He almost let go of her hand. Almost.

Jane eyed him, clearly amused at his clear discomfort. “Here, Loki… hold her hand still.  Darce, bring your wrist up to where it attaches. I’ll get it back on there for you.”Thirty seconds later and Darcy’s hand was reattached and still clasped tightly in Loki’s grasp.  She wriggled her fingers against his hand and he quickly let go, pressing his lips together as he took a few steps back.“Woo, thanks, Janey!” Darcy wiggled her fingers and stared at it in wonder. “I should probably wash this, right? No idea where it’s been.”

“I know of at least one place,” Thor muttered, chuckling when Loki glared in his direction.

“Close your mouth,” he hissed.

“Close yours,” Thor countered. “You’re the one blindly flirting with a woman and doing nothing about it.”

“I’m doing plenty.”

“Sounds as if her  _ hand _ has gotten further than you have.”

“I’ve been biding my time,” he said. “I want her to be certain she wants more before I--”

Thor’s gaze flitted from Loki to where Darcy was standing across the room. He spoke loudly, “Loki should take you to lunch to make up for losing your hand!”.

Darcy stopped in mid-scrub. “Yeah! He should! Lunch, Loki?”

He turned to face his brother, ready to chastise him for sticking his great big nose where it didn’t belong, but instead, he simply mouthed ‘Thank you’ before turning back to Darcy. “That sounds lovely. Where to?”

“I dunno, but you lost my hand. I’m thinking something expensive. Maybe nothing that costs an arm and a leg. Maybe just an arm, you know?” she grinned brilliantly, and the feeling returned to his stomach.

“Whatever you’d like.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Wow. Meek is a new color for you. I kind of prefer the snark, honestly.”

If she wanted snark, he could definitely provide it. He smiled and offered his arm. “Here. let’s put that hand somewhere for safe keeping.” He reached out and placed it in the crook of his elbow. “Can’t have you losing it again.”

“Hey, buddy. I  _ didn’t _ lose it!”

“If I recall, it was you who pushed the button, so…”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! <3 <3 <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
